Once Upon Another Time
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, OC, Language, Bashing, Abuse. It was suppose to be a wonderful time.The time to buy baby clothes and read baby books. The time to collect congratulations from friends and having them throw a baby shower. The time he was going to doctor appointments and shopping for maternity clothes as he was too big his normal ones. So why wasn't he? Why was he unhappy?
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Toxic B. and I'm here with a , you guessed , a Yaoi story. Now I don't like wasting space with a paragraph about nothing so I'm a just go in the warnings.

Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Mpreg, language, OC, Maybe Some Bashing and, OOCness.

* * *

**_- PROLOGUE-_**

* * *

Five months...

He was five months...

He was five months pregnant...

These should be the happiest days of his life shouldn't it?

These are the times he should be reading baby books to know what to expect during pregnancy, thinking of names for the baby and scheduling doctor appointments to make sure everything was alright. The time he should be going shopping for maternity clothes as his baby bump was getting too big for his normal ones. This should be the time his shopping for neutral baby clothes since he didn't want to know the gender of his baby until he or she was born. The time he's thinking of whats colors to paint the nursery with his husband.

So why wasn't he?

Why was he so unhappy?

Why was he hurting so much?

He knew the answer to his own questions, but he didn't want to admit it.

He didn't want to admit his life had taking a terrible turn.

"Lelouch open this door!" Voice yelled from the other side of the door accompanied with loud knocking.

He didn't want to admit exactly why he was hurting.

"Lelouch, what did I say!" The knocking got louder.

He didn't want to admit why his was hiding in the bathroom.

"Lelouch I know you me!"

He didn't want to admit...

"Lelouch!"

That the man he married...

"LELOUCH!"

Wasn't...

"LELOUCH!" The door was kicked open.

The man he married.

* * *

Let me know if it was any good so far.


	2. Chapter One

**_I'm glad some people like my story, it makes happy. :) _**

**_Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Mpreg, OOCness, and Sexual Content._**

**_See you at the end._**

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

* * *

The raven haired male stared at his reflection in the mirror sadly. The black eye he had received last week was now very prominent. It was black and blue, and stung terribly each time he put any type of pressure on it, which was a lot since he had been putting make-up on to cover the bruised skin. His husband had been very upset with him for running away from him. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but it was just something in him that made him run from the man. Running always made his punishment's worse and he had many bruises to prove it. The last time he had run away was a month or so ago and that ended in him having a broken arm and a sprained wrist. He had told himself after that, that he was never going to do something as foolish as run away from his husband again, but as he stared at his black eye he understood that he had broken that small vow. He was just lucky this beaten wasn't as bad as the other one.

It had only happened because hadn't had dinner ready on time, though it wasn't really his fault, his husband had come home early from work, making him have no time to prepare anything for him. But that didn't matter to his husband. He was to have anything perfect for him when got home, whenever he got home. He was supposed to have the house clean, clothes washed, groceries brought and put up, food cooked and warm as soon as he walked in, and himself ready if his husband needs his body in any way after a stressful day. This has been his everyday life going on two years now and use to it, but that didn't mean it didn't want it to change.

When he found out he was pregnant he had hoped that his little miracle, would be just that and stop the abuse and help bring them together again and maybe make his husband love him again, but that just proved to have been wishful thinking on his part. If anything the beatings had gotten worse after he had revealed to be with child. At first his husband didn't believe him, which he understood, he was a male after all. But after many home pregnancy tests and some trips to different hospitals, it was conformed that he was pregnant and maybe even a hermaphrodite, but he had left as they started questioning him about his bruises. After he had proved he was pregnant, everything had gone down hill, farther down then it had been. His husband started staying out later when he would leave home. He became more abusive with him hitting him over the smallest things and he had even began to drink which fueled his beatings.

It had been horrible it was like he didn't care about him having his baby at all. He would beat him as hard as he could even going as far as to kick him in the stomach and push him down the stairs. He didn't know why he treated him this why when he was with child, _his _child, but here he was with make-up on his face.

Then Lelouch felt a felt a strong movement in his lower abdomen.

The male smiled sadly and put his hand on his round stomach.

"Mommy's sorry, baby..." He whispered gently rubbing circles on his stomach. "I didn't mean to make you upset." Even though his husband wasn't happy about his pregnancy, he was. He couldn't wait to hold his little baby boy or girl in his arms. To bath them and dress them, to play with them and sing them lullabies so they could sleep. He couldn't wait to be a mother to the sweet child growing inside him.

"Lelouch!" A yelled voice yelled. The sudden yell surprised the pregnant male, making him gasp and jump in fear. It was his husband and he knew that tone meant. "Lelouch!" The voice yelled again. Lelouch quickly cleaned up his little mess and ran out of the bathroom. In the hallway, Lelouch looked towards the stairs to his left and saw a glimpse of brown hair coming up the stairs. Quickly Lelouch looked down at the floor in a submissive manner and waited for his husband to come up the stairs and see him there waiting.

"Lelouch!" The man called again making the male flinch at the tone. "There you are!" The raven listened as heavy footsteps made there way towards him. "I've calling you! What were you doing?" The footsteps stopped right in front of him. In his position, Lelouch could see the mans feet.

"I-I'm sorry m-my love I was- AHH!" The small male scream as the others hand made its way across his face. It was a hard slap, so hard that it force Lelouch's head to the left. The pregnant males hand went up to the stinging cheek, lightly touching it. He glanced up and was met with emerald green eyes fulled with rage.

"Next time I call, you answer!" Lelouch's body was shaking with uncontrollable fear as his month moved to give the man some answer.

"Y-yes..." Was what came out in a soft shaky tone. The man glared at the shaking male, before noticing something. The man grabbed the raven by his hair and pulled it back making him look up at him.

"Are you wearing Make-Up?!" The male said enraged. Lelouch whimpered in pain at the rough treatment of his hair. "Are you!?" He yelled again.

"Y-yes!" Lelouch shuttered out in fright. The man yanked on his hair harder, making him yelp out in pain. His husband pulled him up to his face by his hair so they were inches away from each other.

"What did I tell you about wearing that?" He asked. Lelouch mumbled something out earning a tight grip from the other male. "What!"

"N-not to w-wear i-it!" He said in a shaky tone. "Y-you said n-not to wear i-it!" It was true his husband had told him more then once to not wear it, but he had to cover up his bruises somehow, wearing sunglasses indoors wasn't going to work anymore.

"So, who you going to see, huh? You whore!" He yelled in a accusing tone as he pushed the male away roughly causing the male to crash to the floor. "Who is he huh?" He asked as he walked up to him.

"W-what no!" Lelouch said. "I'm not seeing anyone, but you!" He told him, but the other didn't believe him as gave him swift kick in the back causing Lelouch to yell out in pain.

"You lying slut!" He yelled kicking him again. "I know its someone! Who is he!?" He demanded as he kicked the pregnant male for a third time.

"Please, stop!" Lelouch begged. "I'm not seeing anyone, I swear!" But the other male continued to kick him as if he said nothing. The pregnant male curled into himself to protect the child inside from the harsh kicks. It was the only thing he could do. "Please!" He pleaded. "I'm telling the truth!" But the other continued his assault on the small weak male.

"fucking bitch." He spat when he finally stopped . "If I find out you're lying to me, you'll regret it!" Lelouch nodded frantically from his place on the floor, showing that he understood.

"Now get up!" The abusive male commanded and Lelouch quickly obeyed. "Now I need you to go to the store were out of whiskey and I need it, you're stressing the hell out of me." He said as he turned and want to go down the stairs. Lelouch stared at his retreating back sadly, his heart feeling heavy.

"Suzaku...?" The pregnant male called sadly. The man stopped, but did not look back.

"What?" He said sounding annoyed. The raven flinched at the tone and looked down.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." He said quickly, almost inaudible, but his husband heard.

The man didn't say anything after that and it made Lelouch nervous. He feared that he had made even more angry with him. He didn't want that, he didn't his body could handle another beating for being so dumb as to disobey him again. The raven stole a glance at his husband and saw that he was still standing there.

"S... Suzaku...?" He called.

"Just go get my whiskey." He said almost in a bored tone and walked down the stairs. Lelouch resisted the urge to to sigh in relief at being spared from another beating. He hadn't meant to make so upset with his husband, but it was like he couldn't help it. He tried and tried to be perfect, but he always failed, he always did something wrong or said something stupid. He knew he wasn't perfect, but tried to be what Suzaku wanted so maybe things could be better.

He just wanted things to be better.

* * *

Lelouch drove down the busy street coming from the store. He had just bought what Suzaku had wanted and ran several errands that he needed to do. He was now pretty hungry as he had forgot to bring something to eat out, while he was out. He sighed as he remembered why he didn't. It was simply really, Suzaku had rushed him out of the house with the threat of him beating him again, if he didn't "move his fat ass." Needless to say he was out of the house in a flash.

Just then, Lelouch's stomach growled. When he drove up to a stop light, he put a hand on his stomach and smiled.

"Is my baby hungry?" He asked in a happier mood. He always became happier when it came to his baby. His life was bad, he understood this, but one of the only things that made his life mean anything, that kept him alive, was the thought of him holding his future baby boy or girl. To put it simply, this baby was his life saver.

"Don't worry baby, I have a place we can go." He said with a smile. Just then the light changed and the pregnant male drove to the one place on his mind to eat at.

* * *

It was empty inside the small diner. The only ones there were the employees as they got ready for the lunch rush that was a hour or so away. Most of the workers, but two were in the back cleaning the kitchen and preparing food to cook. You could hear laughter and the clinging of pots coming from the back. As this went on, one of the two workers in the front wiped down the counter as he stared out the windows ahead that showed the street. They watched as the cars pass and pedestrians walk by. It was always like this before the lunch rush, he enjoyed it. It was peaceful as saw the people outside go on with their lives.

"Senji-San?" A voice called from beside them. They looked to there left to see a blond girl with a long thick braid over her right shoulder with bright blue eyes. she was wearing a dark red sleeve, high-collared, hoop-skirted dress that stopped at her knees with a clean white apron and red slip on's.

"Oh, hey Brooky." Senji said with a small smile. The blond girl stepped towards him and gave him a small smile.

"You zoned out again," She said. "You know Yuri won't like it if he saw you doing that. Again." She said in a soft, caring tone. Senji laughed lightly as he turned to her fully.

"Oh yeah, the bump on my head still hurts." He laughed again with a slight blush. Brooky shook her head at him.

Senji was a good guy working here at the diner to pay his college tuition as he went through school. He had been working with them for going on six months now and was a great person to have working there. He made everyone feel welcomed as soon as they walked in, especially the women. They couldn't get enough of him, as they found Senji was very handsome. With wild, but somewhat tamed brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a great smile, he made all the lady's and some men swoon. Others around him would call him a lady's man, but he could never be that as there was only one thing keeping him from getting in any relationship at all.

He was shy.

Bone crippling shy.

When there was someone he liked or had a crush on, he would just froze up and start to shake almost violently. He would say something dumb, if he could get a word out, and end up embarrassing himself in front of the person he was crushing on. And when the person would laugh or call him a freak or weirdo, had not help his shyness. It would make him more withdrawn and feel bad about himself, making not want to try with anyone at all.

But it had gotten little better.

And was thanks to the people working at the diner with him. And his current crush.

His fellow workers, who had became great friends, would help him with his confidence when it came to talking to someone he liked. They had taught him all they could, which involved him practicing on other people, with was even more embarrassing. But it had help. And his current crush help a little too, even if they didn't know it. His current crush didn't laugh at him when said something dumb or call him a freak. They were sweet and understanding. They nice and kind. Everyone at the diner loved them. Even Yuri, which was crazy as Yuri didn't like that many people. He wished he could someone like them out, but it was one problem that stopped him at the moment.

So sadly the only thing he could do now was love from afar.

"Oh, Senji look," Brooky said. "He's here today." She said pointing to the entrance of the diner. The brunette looked up and his eyes widen.

It was his crush.

"Oh my God!" He gasped as he went into full panic mood. He could fill himself beginning to sweat and his heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest. Brooky, seemingly oblivious to her friends panic, Lifted her hand up to wave. Senji saw this and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the floor behind the counter.

"Hello- Whoa!" She looked over in shock at the brown-eyed male. "Senji!"

"Shhhh!" He said harshly with his index finger in front of his lips. "He'll hear us!" He whispered. Brooky sighed sadly and rolled her eyes.

"Senji..." She said softly.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side of the counter.

"Senji come on, this is silly." The blond told him. "We been over this, he's human just like you." Senji looked her. She was right, they were human just like him, and now thinking about it, he must of look completely ridiculous by hiding behind the counter from another person like this.

"Right... Sorry..." Brooky gave her friend a small smile.

"Now, come on." She said as she began to stand. Senji nodded and followed suit. The person that had walked in saw them and gave them a small sweet smile.

"Oh, you are open, I was worried you were closed for a moment." They said softly, then gave them a confused look. "I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but why were you on the floor?" The pair looked at each other nervously and began to think of something to tell them.

"Oh no, we were just... ummm... what were we doing Senji?" Brooky looked up to Senji for help.

"We were... Ummm..." He looked around before an idea strike him. "Looking for my contacts!"

"Oh," They said. "I didn't know you were contacts."

"Yeah, uh, yup, I'm as blind as a bat without them, Right Brooky?"

"Yup!" She agreed quickly. "He'll run right into a wall without 'em!" The blond told him laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." They said.

"I-it's fine." Senji said with a small blush. They gave the brunette a small smile.

"Well you can go sit down, Lelouch-San and I'll be right with you." Brooky told him with a smile. Lelouch looked at her and nodded before going to sit down. When he left to take a sit Brooky and Senji sighed in unison.

"Well," The brunette started. "That wasn't so bad right?" He said laughing awkwardly. Brooky looked up at the tall male with a look that clearly said "really?" before walking away. Senji laughed awkwardly as she left before frowning. His head dropped as a dark cloud hung over his head.

"I suck..."

* * *

Lelouch sat down in a booth as he waited for the waitress to come. He loved coming here. Everyone was so nice to him here, it was great break from what was happening at home. It made him feel, just for a bit, that he wasn't in such a messed up place in his life right now. That he wasn't in an volatile relationship with someone who didn't love or care for him. That he wasn't in fear of that his husband would one day go too far and kill him. He knew he wasn't special and wasn't worth much of anything, but he wanted to live.

If not just long enough to see his baby born.

"L-Lelouch-San?" A soft nervous voice called. The raven looked up at to see Senji, one of the waiters that worked at the diner. He was nice guy that always found a way to make him smile, even when didn't think he could. The brunette was very sweet and woulds always have this amazing outlook on life, that he wished he could see. But through all that, he almost always seemed sick when he saw him. He would have a deep flush on his cheeks and would stutter like he was cold. He wonder how he could still come to work, but he thought maybe he was just very dedicated to his job.

"Oh, hello Senji-San." Lelouch said in a soft tone with a small smile. Senji's blush deepen and he tried not to drop the food that he was carrying.

"H-here's your food." He said as he shakily sat the food down in front of the pregnant male.

"You still know what I like to order." Lelouch told him and got a smile from the other.

"Yeah, you've been coming here for so long, we just know at this point." The brunette told him. "But maybe I could have tricked you and said I was psychic." Lelouch let out a small giggle at this. It was true that he would come here a lot when he was out and had gotten hungry, and they always knew what he wanted.

"I might have believed you." The raven giggled again, making the brunette blush.

"W-well I'll leave you to eat." Senji uttered and went to walk away, but suddenly Brooky had popped up in front of him stopping him.

"Senji, Yuri told me to tell you something." The blond said. The brown eyed male gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He told me tell you that it was time for your break." She said with a knowing smile. Senji looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 1:30 pm. Confused, as he was sure that his break wasn't until 2:30, he looked down at the small blond girl.

"But my break isn't until another hour." He said confused, but Brooky gave him a sweet smile that held some other emotion behind them, one that he couldn't name.

"Oh, yeah well, Yuri saw how hard you've been working he thought you deserve a early break." She told him.

"That's... nice of him..." He said with a hint of hesitation. To him something wasn't right. Yuri was a nice guy, but he wasn't one to just like you take a break because he was in a good mood or he saw that you've been working hard, as Brooky put it, and thought you deserved one. That just wasn't him.

"I know, so... you know... take your break!" She said.

"Ok..." He said slightly freaked by her strange behavior. "I'll be in the back." He told her going to walk around her, but she stepped to the side stopping him.

"You can't!" She said quickly making Senji gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because... Ummm..." The blond stopped and looked around in a frantic manner, before her eyes landed on a mop and bucket in the corner. "Because... Yuri's cleaning!"

"What? I just cleaned the back." He informed her. He knew she had to be up to something at this point, as he had known her for too long and knew when she was hiding something.

"Well you know Yuri spilled a lot ketchup in the back and I mean _a lot_!" She said with a smile before pushing a brown paper into his chest. It was his lunch.

"Who'd you get this?" He asked. If there was such a big mess in the back how did she get it and on top of that.

Who did she get out of the back to give it to him.

"Question's, question's this isn't school you know." She said as she put her hand on her hips. "Just be happy you get to eat early."

"Yeah..."

"Well I gotta go," She said ready to leave. "Yuri needs help with all that mustard." Senji gave her a strange look.

"I thought it was ketchup."

"Ok bye now!" She said quickly and just like that she was gone. The brunette sighed as she left.

"I guess you're on break now?" He heard Lelouch say from behind him. He turned to the male behind him and saw that he was looking up at him curiously. Senji blushed some and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am."

"Well..." The raven started looking at him bashfully. "You can... sit with me if you don't mind." Lelouch was feeling a little lonely today and hoped that the person that always made him feel better would come and sit with him. When the pregnant male saw a look he interpreted as a look of displeasure he blushed and started to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, you must be very b-busy or y-you would like t-to meet s-someone for l-lunch." But the look Lelouch was giving wasn't from displeasure, it was of shock. His crush had asked him to sit with him! They had never done that before. Sure they had talked before, but only a little bit like when he was bringing his food, but nothing more.

"I'm never too busy for you..." Senji let slip. When finally noticed what he had said, his face flushed so deeply you would mistake him for an apple. "I-I mean-!" He stopped when he heard Lelouch giggling.

"You're funny." He giggled out quietly making Senji's blush deepen. _"He thinks I'm funny?" _The brunette said nothing else in fear of embarrassing himself and sat down in front of the raven.

Lelouch gave him a small smile and Senji looked away shyly. It was kind of hard to look someone like Lelouch in the eye. He was just so beautiful and was hard to look without it being considered staring and that would make things weird. But he was sure Lelouch got looks all the time from others, females and males alike for his beauty. Bright violet eyes full of emotions, some Senji couldn't decipher. A small, but amazing smile that made you feel special, different.

It was no wonder he had fallen for him the moment he walked into the diner.

"S-Senji-San?" Lelouch called making the brunette focus on him. "Are you alright, you seemed to had zoned out." He asked. Senji blushed. Had he really zoned out like that? And in front of Lelouch, how embarrassing.

"I-I'm fine." The brunette stuttered out. "S-sorry to worry you." The raven smiled.

"Its alright, you were probably thinking of something before I interpreted, sorry."

"No its fine, really, don't worry." Senji told him honestly. He didn't want the the other to feel bad about anything to do with him, especially him spacing out like a weirdo.

"Oh... alright then..." Lelouch said quietly.

"So ummm... how are you today?" The brunette asked awkwardly. The raven looked down for moment. What had happened between him and Suzaku coming to his mind.

"Its been... fine, thank you for asking." He answered quietly giving the brunette a small, almost sad, smile. Seeing his, Senji gave him a worried look. Had he said something wrong already?

"Are you ok?" He asked. Lelouch looked back up at him. He must have showed how "unfine" he was on his face. So to try convince the other, he gave him a resuring smile and just said:

"I'm alright, just thought of something, that's all don't worry." It was an awkward quiet after that. Senji knew something had to be wrong, but pressing would be bad, so instead he didn't say anything.

"So... how are you doing?" Lelouch asked breaking the silence between them.

"Its been pretty good, passed my exams today!" Senji admitted rather proudly. The raven face lite up.

"Really, that's great, congratulations." Lelouch told him genuinely happy for him. Senji face flushed a little at the praise coming from the raven.

"T-Thanks, it was n-nothing." He said, but Lelouch shook his head.

"No, its a big achievement, you should be very proud Senji-San!" The raven said before looking away bashfully. "I'm proud of you..." He admitted softly a small blush coming to his cheek. _"Oh, why am I blushing?" _Lelouch thought._ "If he notices, he might think I'm weird."_

"You are?" Senji asked. Lelouch glanced up then nodded.

"Yes... I mean you're a great person and you work hard even when you seem sick," Senji raised an slightly at that. Sick? When was he ever sick? But instead of asking he listened to Lelouch finish. "And your nice so you know..." The raven looked up at him. "I'm proud of you..." Senji gave Lelouch a shocked look.

"You really think all that about me?" He asked and the raven nodded. Then a bright grin broke out onto the waiter's face. "You're really the greatest Lelouch-San, ya know that!" The pregnant male could feel himself blush all the way to his ears.

"W-wha?" The raven stuttered out. "Y-you think I-I'm great?" The brunette gave him a nod.

"Of course!" Senji told started. "You always make my day better each time I see you, even when you look down, you always make me feel better even if I didn't need to, so yeah you're the greatest!" Lelouch looked at the older male with owl-wide eyes. Senji... Senji really thought that about him? How could Senji, the person that made him feel that, get something like that from him. To him he wasn't much, but...

A shy smile made his way to his lips.

"Senji..." Lelouch said quietly, looking at the other. "You're nice..." Senji grinned.

"You are too!"

Meanwhile from the kitchen window, Brooky and another person watched the pair.

"How do you think its going out there?" She asked not taking her eyes off the two.

"Pretty well, seeing as both them are smiling at each other." The other said, their voice even and cool.

"Yeah," The blond agreed nodding. "It's good he isn't freezing up with him or anything too, that would have been bad!" She said with a giggle.

"True." The male said. " Its good to see him this way."

"Yeah, but do you think..." The blond woman started stopped herself, not wanting to voice her opinion.

"I understand your worry about his feelings." The other said understanding were Brooky was going. "But Senji is 20 years old, he can take care of himself, especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Yuri..."

"I know you have been having thoughts lately that letting him continue having these feeling for him, someone that is married, is a mixture for trouble and heartbreak, even if you hadn't voiced it, but I want you to understand that," He turned to look at her, emerald-green eyes meeting light blue. "You need to have faith, as love is an ever-changing shape." Brooky gave the man an confused look.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked. The older man said nothing as he turned from the window and began to walk away.

"I mean, you never know what can happen." He stated simply as he walked away. The blond watched as her employer left. The man could always read people so easily to the point it was almost scary. She thought she had hidden her doubt about Senji's feelings for Lelouch so will, but she should have known Yuri would have saw right through her. It wasn't like she was trying to not be supportive, but she couldn't help but to worry about Senji. His feelings for the other male weren't right. The raven was married to someone and Senji should know that it was long time to give up on his feeling's for the raven. Brooky didn't know what the brunette was thinking. Did he think that Lelouch would just up and leave that person for Senji?

The blonde sighed.

"Senji needs to start thinking realistically." Brooky said to herself looking out at the pair, they were talking very animatedly about something or another. "Or else his just going to end up heartbroken..."

* * *

"-And after that everyone in the dormitory called me "jazz hands" for almost a month." Lelouch looked at the brunette with wide eyes, before giggling quietly at the others story.

"That's silly Senji-San." The raven giggled out. Senji grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing too!" He laughed. The two had been at it for hours, the lunch rush coming and going. Talking about almost anything they could think of, well it was more like Senji talking and Lelouch talking only when it was needed. None of them noticing the time pasting by as they had been having a good time talking. But now, it was almost closing time and in the back the rest of the employees were in the back getting ready to leave.

"You two are still talking?" A new voice asked. The pair looked up to see a tall, lean built, blond man.

"Oh hey Yuri!" Senji greeted with a smile. The man smirked.

"Hello Senji." He then looked to Lelouch. "Hello Lelouch-San."

"Ah... Hello..." Lelouch said quietly looking down shyly. Yuri looked at both of them.

"You two should be getting ready to leave." He said. "It is closing time." The two looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?!" Senji yelled. "It can't be already!"

"Well it is Sunday, and Brooky and Gin have already left." The two continued this simply conversation while Lelouch sat and looked with wide eyes. It was closing time? The raven looked out the window and gasped. The sky was this dark orange and purplish color blend, showing how late it truly was. When had that happened? It had just been so early when he had left his home to ran errands and by the whiskey Suzaku needed.

Suzaku...

_"Oh God!" _Lelouch stood up from his sit quickly startling the other two males there. Yuri and Senji looked at the raven with wide eyes.

"Lelouch?" Senji called. "Is everything ok?" Lelouch looked to him and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry but I must go!" With that he picked up his coat and made his way out of the booth. He walked to the door of the diner, but stopped and turned to the two males who were watching he carefully. "Thank you for today," He started quietly giving them a respectable bow. "it was... nice." And then he walked, almost ran, out of the building.

It was quiet for a moment as the two took in the sudden departure of the raven.

"What was that about?" Senji asked as he stared at the exit Lelouch had left out of, but Yuri didn't answer him. He was too busy thinking about how Lelouch had left. The blond man couldn't help to notice the look in Lelouch's eyes or the tone of his voice. He was Senji didn't really notice it, but he did. And he knew exactly what it was.

It had been fear.

"Yuri?" Being called brought the man from his thoughts. Being as cool and calm like anyways, the blond said;

"He was probably just in a rush." Yuri said, answering the brunette's previous question. "After all, he does have someone to go home to." Senji looked up at him and nodded. He had almost forgotten that Lelouch was married. And it kind of made him sad to think about.

"Yeah..." Senji said in a sad tone as he looked to the floor. "You're right..." Yuri heard his depressed tone and gave him and put his hand reassuringly on the younger man's shoulder. Senji looked back up to the Yuri who gave him a comforting look. Yuri didn't have to say much-or rather anything- for the brunette to know what he simply trying to say with his gesture.

Cheer the hell up.

Senji smiled.

"Thanks." Yuri gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuri said with the same cool, even voice he always used. "And you should get going, we are closed, so no use staying here." Senji looked to him and nodded."

"Oh yeah, right, I have homework to do anyways!" Senji said jogging to the door. "See ya later!" Yuri lifted his hand lazily in gesture for goodbye as the brunette ran out the diner. When he was gone, the blond frowned and put his hand back to his side.

Something was bothering him, something bad.

It was about Lelouch.

He had always had this feeling, an idea really, about the raven, something that was horrible to think about possibly happening. But tonight's quick exit was adding to his already suspicious mind.

He sighed. It was no use getting worked up now.

"I better lock up." He said to himself.

* * *

Lelouch walked up his front steps slowly clenching his car keys and a brown paper bag tightly in his hands. A sense of doom weighing heavily on his whole body and he could feel that his growing child felt it as well. He was going to be in so much trouble he just knew it. How could he had been so dumb? He knew his husband hated when he was out longer then he was supposed to be. It made him so angry when Lelouch disobeyed him. But the raven didn't try to, he knew his place!

Lelouch was at the front door now.

But to him it resembled the gateway to his doom.

With shaky hands, the raven looked for his house key on the ring of keys that went to several other things. When he find it, he lifted the key, his hand shaking even worse now, to the lock and put it in. He was so scared, his knees had began to shake uncontrollably. They were shaking so badly the he was sure that they were going to give out on him, but he would try to hold it together. When the door was unlock he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

_"This is it..."_ With a deep breath, Lelouch pushed the door open and on shaky legs, he walked in.

When he walked inside he quickly noticed how dark it was.

"S... Suzaku?" He called his voice so low because his fear had made it hard to control the volume of his voice. When no one answered him, he walked farther into the house and closed the door behind himself. "H-husband..?" He called again as he walked. He stopped as a muffled noise filled his ears. He looked to his left and saw flashes of light coming out of the living room archway.

That meant someone was watching T.V.

_"Not just someone... Suzaku..." _Lelouch took another deep breath before walking to the living room. He walked to the archway and stood. In the living room the T.V. was on some show the raven didn't know. In front of the T.V. was a lounging chair. Looking at the chair, Lelouch noticed a tuft of hair sticking up from the top of the chair.

It was Suzaku.

Knowing this was his husband, Lelouch had thought of running and hiding, but he knew it wasn't going to end well. Running away never did, the black eye under his make-up proved that. So he took one more deep breath.

"Suzaku...?" He called. The brunette didn't say anything first making Lelouch think he simply didn't hear him over the T.V. So he tried to call him again. "Suzaku? Hus-"

"You finally decided to come home huh?" Suzaku finally said, his tone cold sending a shiver down Lelouch's spine. The raven looked down to the floor submissively.

"I-I'm really s-sorry m-my l-love..." Lelouch said quietly.

"You were with him weren't you?" The older male asked. The raven looked up.

"With how?" He asked, not understanding.

"The man you're sleeping with, you were with him weren't you?" Suzaku asked his voice even colder than before. Lelouch eyes widen and he quickly shook his head. He wasn't with anyone! He would never cheat on his husband with anyone!

"I wasn't with anyone I swear!" He yelled out.

"Did you just rise your voice at me?" The brunette asked his voice still cold. The raven eyes went owl-wide and he put his and hands over his mouth. He didn't mean to do that! He didn't mean to be so stupid and do something like that.

"I-I didn't mean too.." He said watching the volume of his voice. The brunette stood from his sit and and walked over to the raven. Lelouch looked back down to the floor.

"You just love being disobedient..." Suzaku said rising his hand. "Don't you?!" He brought his hand down hard on the raven's cheek causing him to scream out in pain. Lelouch quickly brought his hand up to his now red and stinging cheek. "You really need to learn your place." Suzaku said in a monotone. Then he grabbed a fistful of inky black hair and threw Lelouch to the floor in front of him.

On instinct Lelouch immediately curled into a ball as he felt the other male on top of him beating him viciously. He thought could feel his new bruises forming already from the onslaught of his already bruised body. He felt the force of the hits, knowing that Suzaku was hitting him as hard as he could. His body sting with each punch or kick... he couldn't tell which was which.

But he was trying not to pay attention to that.

The only thing he was trying to do was protect his stomach.

Lelouch was weak he knew that, he could never defend himself against anything, especially not from his husband, but he was going to try his best to protect the one thing that needed protecting way more than him and that was his growing baby. His baby was his everything, he or she was the one thing that made his life worth something. So he was going to try to protect his child.

Then he felt the other male get off of him.

Before he had time to think about it, he felt a hand gripping his hair and dragging him across the floor. Lelouch hand went up to his hair and tried to lessen the pain.

"You know, my slutty little wife." He heard Suzaku say as he dragged him. "Since you like being out so much," They stopped and he heard a door. "why don't you stay out!" Suddenly he felt himself being thrown like a ragged doll. He looked up quickly and say he was outside. He looked behind him and saw his husband looking down at him with dark menacing look.

"S-Suzaku what-" But the brunette said nothing. Suzaku moved from the doorway and slammed it shut. Lelouch looked up the door with wide eyes. Did his husband... just kick him out?

_"No!" _

The raven jumped up from the ground and to door.

"S-Suzaku please let me in!" He begged. "Please I'm sorry!"

"I want you gone!" The brunette yelled from the other side of the door. "If I open this door and you're there..." He let his sentence trail off knowing the raven understood what he was implying.

"Please I'll be good... please..." He looked down as leaned against the wooden door. "I'll be good..."

_Bang!_

_"_I said leave!" Suzaku had banged against the door making the raven jump back from it. Lelouch looked at the door sadly tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. It was nothing he could say to make Suzaku change his mind about this, he knew this now. So he bowed his head and turned around.

"Yes... my husband..." And walked down the steps of his house and walked away sadly. Not noticing his husband was watching him from the living room window, before turning away.

* * *

Lelouch just kept walking, or rather kept limping.

He didn't know where he was going and he couldn't find himself caring. His husband had kicked him out of the home they shared for so long. Now he was out at night alone. Without his husband he was no one, with no identity. At the moment he felt like a wandering soul, no place to go back to and place to go next.

"If only I went home on time..." He said to himself. "If only I didn't yell him..." The raven stopped and gripped his hair with both hands in frustration. "Oh why did I yell at him!" He yelled angry with himself. He had never yelled at Suzaku before, that was disrespectful and very disobedient. And tried to always respect his husband, to be good and obedient, but he wasn't. No matter how hard he tried he always did something wrong.

"Why wasn't I good...?" He asked sadly. He could feel his eyes burn as he tried to hold back tears. It seemed he was always doing something wrong now, which always made his husband mad at the end. And he only wanted his husband to be happy with him, be proud of him for doing something right.

The tears he was trying to hold back were now falling down his face at full force.

Lelouch looked up to see were he was and saw that he was now at the park entrance. Knowing he had nothing better to do, he walked in. The park was so different at night. It was quiet, dark, void of life unlike it would be in the day. Playground equipment untouched and dark looking, the walkway clean of people. It was a ghost town.

Then the raven stopped.

His whole body was screaming at him to stop and face was cold because of the combination of his cheeks being wet and the cold fall air.

_"I should sit down..." _He thought. And that's what he did. The raven walked to the nearest bench and laid down. He was just so tired from walking and the beaten from earlier was really taking its toll on him now. He felt a pained movement from in his stomach. He smiled sadly.

"Mommy's sorry baby..." He said softly, his voice also thick with exhaustion. "I'm a bad mommy aren't I...?" He asked no one. But he could look around him and answer that himself. It was almost the end of fall and he was outside at night five months pregnant. He felt more movement in his stomach. "Don't try and make me feel better baby... I'm a bad mommy... I have you out here in these conditions..." It seemed like he was letting everyone down his husband and now the baby he was so proud of having.

"I should give you a name..." Lelouch was trying to not feel asleep, but he was so tried, so tried to distract himself. "I mean... I can't continue... to just call you baby..."

He blinked but each time he tried to open his eyes again it became more and more difficult. The leaves swayed in the wind and shushed him, singing their own lullaby to all who chose to listen.

'How about...about...' His eyelids dropped heavily and his head fell forwards.

He had lost the fight to the sandman.

* * *

I am very sorry about how long it is, but when I write a chapter, I want to _write_ a chapter.

But anyway, please review! I have to know if you liked it or not.

Words you read: 7,771


End file.
